


Born of Self-Interest

by Fiannalover



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Post-Rama's Interlude, Rama hits some Realizations, without precious impulse control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: Is it possible for him to hold someone as dear to him as...
Relationships: Rama | Saber/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Rama | Saber/Sita | Archer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Chaldea once again became the ground they stood on, as the Master and his Servants returned from a small trip to America. Mash and Fou went ahead to chat a bit with Da Vinci, while Ritsuka stretched a bit, content with the successful deployment. Although, he wondered if it truly could be called successful.

Looking behind him, he saw Rama in an unusually pensive state, which was, really, to be expected, after the events they just went through.

Approaching his Saber, Ritsuka asked. “Hey, Rama. Are you sure you’re all right?”

Focusing himself on his surroundings once again, Rama looked up to the Master, and said, with a warm smile. “Yes, I am, Master! Don’t worry about me! What just happened at that Singularity was… A lot, yes. Dangling the image of Sita in front of me like that was cruel. And Gilgamesh was a very tough opponent! To say the least!” He admitted, a bit exasperated, before recollecting himself. “But, I’ll be fine. Because you were there for me, Master, and you’re here for me now. So, I’ll keep being the best Servant you can ask for.”

At that point, Ritsuka opened his own smile, before it turned a tad sheepish. “Thank you, Rama. I’m… Not your wife, obviously. But, you care a lot for me. So, I’ll make sure your fate is not misplaced! I promise you that... my friend!”

… Friend.

It’s what Rama himself had used to describe the Master, but… He had really been putting Ritsuka in the same level of importance as Sita, no? No, not only putting. This wasn’t just a friendship, much less one of self-interest. Well, he guessed it WAS born out of one like that, but not the way Fou thought. Master WAS as important now. He was… He waaaaaaaaaaaargh!

“Hey! Master!”

“Oh? What is it, Ra-”

Ritsuka was interrupted and promptly shut up, as did everyone else in the Command Room, who stared in a mix of shock and surprise as Rama got to the tip of his toes, and pulled his Master’s face downwards, delivering a surprisingly passionate and determined kiss to the other man’s lips.

Breaking the contact, Rama only took a split second to look at his Master’s crimson red blank face, and notice the crushing silence of the room, before panicking, fully aware of the walking contradiction his very being was right now. “E-e-erm… Well… I REALLY APPRECIATE YOU MASTER, I MUST GO BYE.”

To say the Saber never made so much use of his A+ Agility before was an understatement, as his mad dash out of the room generated a small tailwind.

Finally accepting that This Happened, Mash approached her senpai, and asked. “U-uh… Senpai? A-are you ok?”

“MASH!?” The brunette shouted, suddenly snapping from his trance and holding his kohai’s shoulders in panic. “AM I A HOMEWRECKER NOW!??”

“W-what!? No, I-I’m sure you’re not! I mean, Rama began this, and he is the one who is married, so… Da Vinci, what are we supposed to do?”

“Well, I’m not sure, Mash. Hey, Roman? How is this kind of multiple partners deal supposed to work out?”

“DA VINCI! How am I supposed to know that?”

And so, thanks to the great mythical hero Rama, Chaldea was thrown into chaos once again.


	2. Chapter 2

“So.” Nightingale said, not even bothering to take her head off the book she was reading, or put down a pen she was holding. “You just returned from a deployment in which you confronted and reaffirmed your love for your wife, then the moment you returned, you kissed Master, and then you ran off to hide… In my room.”

“... Y-yes. That about sums everything up.”

Still not taking her eyes off the book, Nightingale only offered a silent nod. Getting out of the almost-fetal position he had on her bed, Rama got closer to the Berserker, who was comfortably sitting on an Incredibly Ergonomic Chair, and felt himself turn utterly dumbfounded when he saw what she was reading. “You’re reading your own book?”

“Yes. And I’m also marking down everything that I have to update on it. That which we once believed to be correct may not be the truth forever, and it’s our duty to keep up with the changes that happen to ourselves and our interests.”

After accepting that answer, Rama remained silent for another second, before asking. “So… Is there any advice you can give for my situation?”

“I already did.”

“Huh?”

“You once believed that you could only love Sita, and that you couldn't share her, or be shared, with anyone. That has changed. It’s now your duty to figure out how exactly, and keep up with your new emotional state.” Nightingale explained. “You can’t address Sita immediately, right now. You can, however, fix the mess in which you left our Master.”

Taking a deep breath and getting up from her bed, Rama recognized the truth of her words. “Yes, you are right, Nightingale. It’s tough to walk back there after what I did, but that will be the rightful thing to do. Well, wish me luck.”

As he walked towards the door, Rama didn’t even get to open the door himself before, from the opposite side, someone did so for him. Staring at the person, Master and Servant alike blushed and avoided eye contact for a bit, before attempting to talk at the same time.

“Sorry. Please, you first, Rama.”

“W-well… How did you know I’d be here?”

“You two are good friends, so… It was a lucky guess.”

“That’s fair, yes.” Rama admitted, before finally addressing the situation. “I’m sorry for what I did back in the Command Room. It was a shameful attitude of your Servant, and I’m ready to repent in whichever way you seem fit, Master!”

“Wait! No!” Ritsuka shouted, looking at the way Rama bowed to him. “You don’t have to repent for anything. I… Do like you. I was just unsure of whether it was as a friend or not, and, I’d never begin anything, because of Sita. So, uh, if you are sure want to have me, I’m yours.”

With a smile on his face, the Saber reached a decision. “Very well, Master! Come on, from today onwards, you’re mine!”

Once again getting to the tip of his toes in order to reach the other man, Rama’s second kiss was as passionate as the first one, but it now had giggles and smiles alongside it, specially as Ritsuka ran his hand through the Saber’s flowing red hair.

Still with the last bits of giddiness running through him, the Master couldn’t let the teasing opportunity go by. “You know, I can get used to seeing you struggle a bit to kiss me everytime.”

“HEY! That was really mean, Master!”

The brunette’s laugh filled the hallway. Yes. This was exactly what Rama wanted to keep hearing.

“If you two have finished your relationship drama, I’d appreciate you taking the courtship to somewhere other than my bedroom’s door.”

With the Berserker’s warning reminding both of them of their location, Ritsuka extended his hand. “So… Shall we go? Somewhere?”

“Yes, Master! Although, I’LL lead the way!”

Happiness and love coating their step, the duo went ahead on their way.

“Ah, Master! Actually, I just realized I gotta apologize to Arjuna for something. Can you help me with that?”

“Uh? What is it that you have to apologize for?”

“Well…”

Yes. Coated in happiness and love.


End file.
